Words Can't Express
by LKV
Summary: Like Humpty Dumpty,Ahsoka is shattered. But she didn't fall, Obi-Wan did. Now that he's returned, it's his job to put her back together again. And he doesn't have all the king's soldier and all the king's men to put her back together again. Set during Deception. Ending is kind of cheesy.


Author's note: I wrote this story in July and am just posting it now. This story popped into my head while being pushed underwater at my favorite slimy lake, Whonnock. Therefore, this new story is dedicated to my two friends, Autumn and Carlina, Whonnock Lake, and finally yet importantly, summer. Thanks a million!

****This is very important** **this story takes place in a very specific timeframe. Generally, this is in the episode _Deception_, but after Obi-Wan falls, and before Anakin arrives to find him supposedly dead.  
Also, the first part is mainly Ahsoka, the second is only Obi-Wan, the third is both characters

Let the story commence!

Ahsoka found her friend, Master Obi-Wan, lying unconscious, in an awkward position, his head bent in a ninety-degree angle and pressed against a solid wall and his left foot propped up on a cracked crate. The first thought that raced through her head was _"NO!" _as she raced forward. She placed him so that his head rested peacefully on her lap, his body lying straight ahead. She listened, tears running down unchecked cheeks, as the faint tick of his heart stopped and his peaceful breathing came to a halt.

She did not even notice the holo-recording machine running in his pocket.

She looked at his motionless, yet serene body and began to pour out her heart. "Master Obi-Wan, why'd you have to go? I never got to give you that birthday present I tried so hard to make, and I never got to see you smile that grin you only get when you're with Anakin. I never got to have a cup of tea in the mess after a long battle with you, and I'll never hear another joke about Anakin's habits again. Why?" She sniffed, wiping a lock of Obi-Wan's hair from his pale face.

"And Master, I never got to apologize for that time when I put hair removal gel on your pillow, or when I yelled at you, when I was always so stubborn, so rude. When I insulted you in front of the council, I can't believe you actually spoke to me afterwards, told me that it was alright, that things happen and that you were sure I didn't mean it."

She sat in silence for a few minutes, before continuing. "Master Obi-Wan, thank you so much for everything. For being a friend only you could be, for putting up with me, because I know I can be such a pain in the neck. Thanks for telling me it was okay when I did something wrong, you were always there to pick me up when I fell, literally and figuratively. Your calm demeanor kept both Anakin and I down to whatever planet we were on. And, Master Kenobi, you were the calm to Anakin's storm.

You know, he's going to be so distraught, Master, I don't think he can live without you, he wouldn't know how. You once told me that he's known you since the day he was found by master Qui-Gon. He's going to cry Master, I know it. I don't think I'll be able to take it to see my fearless master cry. I don't think he'd cry for me, though. But, Master, I don't think you ever knew how much he cared about you, and I don't think he realized how much you cared for him, either.

Sometimes, I'd watch you two talk after a battle, and it was so awesome, the way you two could just talk and open up your hearts, you gave me the inspiration to try and be friends with Master Skywalker. Now look at us, he's like the brother I never had, all thanks to you. Now, if you're gone, how can I thank you for that?"

With that, she pressed her lips together tightly and wiped her eyes with her hand. She bowed her head in respect, removing his glove and clutching his bare hand. She felt a piece of her heart break. She leaned down and kissed his forehead, then pulled him into a one-sided embrace, holding him close.

"Thanks, Master Kenobi, for everything. And, goodbye, I'll miss you lots. May the Force be with you."

Anakin then arrived.

After Obi-Wan returns

He was Obi-Wan again, just, less hair. Back in his regular clothes, back at the temple, back to normal, sort of. Anakin and Ahsoka had yet to talk to him. The flight from Naboo to Coruscant, Anakin and Ahsoka were on the bridge, and the clone medic had ordered him to rest, he had been worse for wear. When they arrived, they'd headed to their quarters and left him standing there, alone, hurt, scared.

He dragged himself to his room and collapsed onto his bed. He felt something hard in his pocket. He reached into it and found a holo-recorder. He plugged it into his projector and it started when he fell. He was alone for a minute, and then Ahsoka raced forwards. He listened to her cry and beg him, apologize and thank him. He felt his heart open up in agony, and tears stung his stormy blue eyes.

"Thanks, Master Kenobi, for everything. And goodbye, I'll miss you lots. May the Force be…" and then the recorder's memory ran out.

He buried his face into his pillow and began to weep. Never before had Obi-Wan Kenobi cried. He hadn't realized until then how badly he'd hurt Anakin and Ahsoka until he saw that video, and he suddenly realized why they weren't talking to him. He'd hurt them beyond repair. All for a mission. All because of the council. He supressed his anger and took a calming, meditative breath. He knew what he had to do.

He wandered down the halls to Ahsoka's room, fearfully avoiding Ahsoka's friends, who'd been scowling at him since he returned home. He slid open Ahsoka's door and found her lying face down on her bed, he hands covering the top of her head.

"Ahsoka?" he asked hesitantly.

"Master Kenobi, of what do I owe this pleasure?" she demanded flatly, a chilly coolness in her voice. She didn't move to face him.

"Little one, I know you're angry, and you have every right to never speak to me again, I realize I deserve it. But, if you're listening, please, Ahsoka, show me." He all but begged, his head hung low.

Ahsoka flopped one hand up and dropped it back to her side. He sighed. "Ahsoka, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I don't really know what else to say, young one, I realize that I messed quite badly, but I do care about you, you're important to me. In retrospect, I wish there had been some other way to get to the truth, but this is how the council decided it would be. It was a necessary evil, in their opinions, not in mine. There could have been something else we could have done. But, Ahsoka, in the end, it was my fault. If I were in your position, I would probably never speak to me again, but, please, Ahsoka, I know you're better than that."

Ahsoka was silent, and Obi-Wan hung his head in defeat. A small whisper caught his attention. "You left me, master Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan mentally slapped himself, she was just so young still. He padded to her side and sat down, placing a hang on the small of her back and rubbed her back softly to the beating of her heart.

"I'm so sorry." Obi-Wan choked out, wiping absently at his eyes.

Ahsoka sat up and faced him, her eyes overflowing with tears. Without hesitation, Obi-Wan pulled the young Padawan into a tight embrace. He went to ruffle her hair like he had done to Anakin, but realized she had no hair and went to gently stroke her back _Lekku_. He felt her smile against his shoulder, and a relieved grin spread across his face as well.

"I forgive you, Master Kenobi. I missed you so much, never die again, okay?" she whimpered, sounding like a two-year-old.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "I'm not sure I can guarantee that, little 'un, but I'll try."

A comfortable silence enveloped the two Jedi. They sat together, noiselessly narrating every adventure they'd had together, good and bad, sad and happy. Obi-Wan wondered how Ahsoka could just forgive him; he wasn't so sure he'd be able to forgive himself, if he'd traded places with Ahsoka.

-  
**A little while later**

Ahsoka burst into Obi-Wan's room early that morning, a silver-wrapped octagonal box in her hand, completed with a big sapphire bow. Obi-Wan looked up groggily and contemplated hurling a pillow at the irritating Padawan. He sat slowly as she bobbed up and down slightly. Opening in the blinds on his window, he turned to face her.

"Yes, Ahsoka?" He sighed.

She ran forward and gave him a big hug. "Happy Birthday, Master Obi-Wan!" she burbled, ecstatic.

She shoved the gift into his hands, looking up expectantly. He undid the bow and slid off the wrapping to find an oil pastel painting. The vivid colours in the background stood out brightly to the five darker figures in the front. There, he saw two humans, a Togruta and two clones. He smiled.

Pointing to each figure, she began reciting names. "That's Master Skywalker, that's you, me, Rex and Cody! Those are all my best friends, and Barriss, but when she helped me paint it, she wouldn't let me put her in."

Obi-Wan was speechless, this must have been the birthday present she'd been so eager to give him, and he'd crushed her. He felt a pang of guilt in his heart.

"Thank you, Ahsoka, it's spectacular. I think you're the only one who knew it was my birthday; I didn't think anyone else would care to remember." He beamed, placing the painting on his window ledge, next to a picture of him, Anakin and Qui-Gon.

She smiled and they walked out of his quarters to the mess. There, he went and got two steaming mugs of water and two teabags. "Master Kenobi, how did you know that I wanted to have tea with you sometime?"

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. "When I "died" there was a holo-recorder in my pocket, which turned on when I fell. I heard the things you said, little one. Honestly, I didn't think you cared about me that much."

Ahsoka looked down, her cheeks flaming a bright sunset of colours. "Oh, well, you're, like, my other master." She admitted, hoping she didn't sound too cheesy.

Obi-Wan smiled, taking the teabag out of his mug. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip of the slightly bitter liquid. He looked up at Ahsoka and saw her dumping sugar into the beverage, trying to drown out it's taste. That caused him to raise a ginger eyebrow and a chuckle to escape his lips.

"Not a fan of tea, then, little one?" He said with a smile on his face, a teasing undertone in his voice.

"No, not really, it's kind of like leaves, bitter, sour…" she trailed off, wrinkling her nose in disgust, but a grin was on her face.

Obi-Wan crinkled his brow. "Then why would you want to have tea with me?" He inquired.

"Because, it's obviously something you like, and I want to be better friends with you. What better way to do so than hang out doing something you like." She explained, smiling shyly.

Obi-Wan smiled widely. "Thank You, Ahsoka, that's very kind of you. Now, you've put so much sugar in that tea that, well, it's hardly tea anymore. Why don't you dump that our and we can take a walk in the Room of a Thousand Fountains and we can chat." Obi-Wan suggested, eyeing Ahsoka's sugary paste that was supposed to be tea.

Ahsoka giggled. "Sure. Good idea."


End file.
